


Trust

by woodelf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Idk what happened, Mostly pwp but then they started talking about babies and marriage and a future, Pre-Thor (2011), Sifki Week 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Sif might know better than to always trust Loki's words, but with her body? It's his to play with for the night.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sifki Week 2019 prompt "Ties".

“Do you trust me?”

Loki’s breath ghosted against her neck, his lips brushing her skin.

“Depends on the context.” Sif cradled his head, her fingers buried in his night-dark hair. “With my life? Yes. The truth of your words? Not always.”

Loki laughed, and pulled back slightly, conjuring three strips of green cloth to hand and showing them to her. “I would have you at my mercy tonight. Bound and blindfolded for my pleasure.” He brushed his nose against her cheek. “And for yours,” he promised, his voice soft and silky.

Sif felt her insides clench immediately, a deep throb of arousal that said yes before she could even think about it. She had no problem with the blindfold; they’d made love often enough in darkness, and she knew every inch of his body intimately by touch alone. But – she _wouldn’t_ be able to touch him, not with her hands bound. Wouldn’t be able to run her hands over his body, wouldn’t be able to feel the hard muscles moving easily beneath his skin, wouldn’t be able to bury her hands in his hair and urge his mouth down to wherever she wanted it. She wouldn’t be able to roll him onto his back and sink down upon him, her thighs straddling his lean hips, wouldn’t be able to control their pace or position or do anything except lie there and take whatever pleasure he deigned to give her. It went against her very nature, her need to be in control, but perhaps because of that, the idea thrilled her. Because, to answer his question, she did.

“I trust you,” she said, covering his hand with her own, feeling the silky scraps of fabric beneath her fingers, and was rewarded by the smile which blazed across his face. 

“Brave Sif,” he praised. “Lovely Sif.” He kissed her hungrily, letting the ties fall to the bedside table as he pushed her back onto the bed. It wasn’t until they were both naked some time later that he picked them back up, trailing them across her breasts and belly while she jerked up beneath him. “Shh, easy…” He let the strips fall between her legs, drew them up slowly while she squirmed at the teasing touch. 

“Loki…” She was already wet and ready for him, and she feasted her eyes on him, on the sculpted cheekbones and strong jaw, the defined muscles of his chest and belly, the jut of his hipbones, his cock already standing up hard and erect between his legs. He was beautiful, and he was hers, as much as she was his, and that knowledge never failed to excite her. 

He took one of her wrists, and looped the tie around it, Sif letting him draw it over her head and secure it to one of the bedposts. He repeated his actions with her other wrist, and she tested her bonds. They were snug but not uncomfortably tight, and she nodded when she saw him watching her with a questioning look on his face.

“They’re fine,” she assured him. 

Loki took the third strip and placed it gently over her eyes, Sif lifting her head for him so he could wrap it around and tie it slightly off to the side, so that the knot of fabric wasn’t pressing into the back of her head when she laid it back down onto the pillow.

Her world went dark. For a couple of minutes he left her like that, long enough for Sif to become aware of the sound of her breathing, fast with anticipation, to feel the vulnerability of her position, exposed and open, for her fingers to clench around her bonds, already fighting the urge to reach for him. “Loki – “

Long, cool fingers feathered across her hipbones, grounded her. They moved up, slowly, splayed across her ribs, molded themselves to her breasts. Sif jerked as his thumbs grazed across her nipples. rubbing up over them with a slow, steady repetitive motion as he kneaded her breasts. She arched her back, pressing up into him, her hips twisting on the bed as sensation rioted through her, feeling his cock brush against her belly. “ _Loki.”_

“Hmm?” He tugged at her hard, swollen nipples, and her hips tried again to push up beneath his weight. 

“Talk to me.” His silence was unsettling, and if she couldn’t see him, then she wanted to hear his voice. 

He chuckled. “Usually you’re telling me to shut up.”

“Only when you’re being annoying.” 

“What am I being now?” He plumped up her breasts, gave a twist to one nipple after another, and she moaned, undulating beneath him. She looked glorious, her dark hair spilling across his pillow, her whole body straining up towards him. 

“Good. Very good.”

“Are you sure you want me to talk? Or would you rather I find a better use for my mouth?’ He shifted forward, stretching out over her, and opened his mouth against her breast, suckling at her like a babe, and Sif keened desperately, her legs parting to allow him to settle between them, her one leg hooking around his, her foot rubbing up and down his leg, He couldn’t help rocking forward, groaning in pleasure as his cock slid through her wet folds. 

“Yes, like that,” Sif encouraged, and made an aborted movement to reach down towards him, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t. She curled her fingers tightly around her bonds in frustration and tilted her hips in invitation instead. “Do it again.” He obliged, and began thrusting against her in short strokes, bumping against her clit at the top of each stroke before skidding away again. She felt her body tightening with the breathless, just-out-of-reach sensation of impending climax. “ _Loki,”_ she begged. 

He glanced up, and the look on her face was enough that he was forced to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock tightly until he felt himself draw back from the edge. “Already?” Still holding his cock, he deliberately rubbed the tip against her clit, light and grazing, and she bucked hard, what he could see of her face flushed with desire. “What if I don’t want you to come yet?”

“Let me come and then fill me up with your cock and take your own pleasure,” she urged, squirming beneath him. 

“i was intending this to last rather longer,” he admitted, stroking one hand along her leg. 

“Think you I cannot rouse you again?” she challenged. “Take me now and I will suck you back to hardness soon enough.”

Her words sent a jolt of sensation straight through him. “Truly you have a filthy mouth, Sif,” he said, his voice a little rough. “Just one of your many charms.” He shifted her legs up onto his shoulders, exposing her further to his gaze, and smiled though she could not see it. “I should make you wait, but I’m inclined to reward such plain speaking and such a kind offer.” And he leaned in, dragging his tongue through her musky wetness until he could close his lips around the swollen nub at the top of her cleft and he sucked. 

Sif’s mouth opened on a soundless scream, her thighs tightening about his head. He didn’t let up, sucking and lapping his tongue against her until her body spasmed, her heels digging into his back as her climax seized her, and _still_ he kept going until she pushed him away with her legs and a gasp.

“Stop! Too much! I…” She drew a deep breath as his mouth left her, but had no time to relax as a moment later she felt the head of his cock against her entrance and he thrust in with one long, smooth stroke, seating himself fully, his belly against hers. 

Loki’s breath caught as her body clenched hard around him, again and again, trying to milk an orgasm out of him that he wasn’t yet ready to give. Braced above her on his forearms, he squeezed his eyes shut and scrabbled for control, breathing harshly through his mouth, finding it as the aftershocks of her orgasm slowly eased up, lessening in intensity and coming further apart. Sif rocked her hips against him, urging him to move, and cautiously he began to thrust, drinking in the look of sated bliss on her face.

“You feel so good,” she murmured. “So thick and hard, so deep inside me.”

“Good.” Loki began to thrust with more force, rocking her back on the mattress. “Because I am far from done with you, Sif. You will take everything I have to give you this night and then you will beg me for even more.” 

Sif thought of being bound and blindfolded for the entire night, nothing but a vessel to be used for Loki’s pleasure, and gave a full body shudder. She knew better than to say she wouldn’t beg for him, for she’d long since learned that it would be a futile fight, although always an enjoyable one when she wanted to make him work for her surrender. She grunted and clutched at the headboard with her bound hands as she was rocked back again, harder, and pictured in her mind the long, sinewy lines of his body stretched out above her, muscles bunching and flexing, his black hair falling around his face, his expression one of fixed concentration, and she deliberately tightened her insides around him.

“Give it to me, then, Loki,” she urged. “Come for me and fill me up with your seed.” Loki made a small sound, and his rhythm stuttered. “Have you ever thought about it?” she crooned, picking up on it and pitching her voice low and husky. “Thought about your seed taking root and me swelling with your child? Everyone who looked at me would know. They would know that Sif, Goddess of War, deemed Loki Odinson worthy of fathering her child. You and you alone.”

Loki came with a shout, so sudden and so hard that his vision whited out for a moment as his body jerked and spasmed and he spilled inside her.

Sif felt the hot splash of his seed and wished she could see his face, wished she could touch him, stroke him and ease him down from his high. “That’s it,” she murmured instead with approval as he collapsed atop her, his breath hot against her neck and his breathing loud and ragged as his chest rose and fell, heaving, against her own. She tightened herself around him again to milk him dry, and heard him whimper as she felt his cock give another twitch inside her. “That’s my good boy.” He twitched again, and she grinned. Bound she might be, she thought with satisfaction, but she was far from helpless. If she could not touch him with her hands, she still had her words, and she had learned from the best on how to wield them well. “Are you sure that you would not like to free just one of my hands?” she wheedled, however, deciding it was worth the attempt. “I could touch you, stroke you.”

Loki gave a lazy hum, nuzzling against her breast as his body relaxed boneless and heavy in the wake of his pleasure. “I will deny myself the pleasure for a while yet, my lady. Unless you are uncomfortable?” He glanced up, concern in his eyes.

Sif sighed, tightening and then relaxing her shoulder muscles. “Not enough to matter.” She brought her foot up to rub along his leg again, glad that he had not tied her ankles and enjoying the feel of his weight upon her.

Loki laid his head back down again, although he shifted slightly to the side after another minute. His cock slid free, and he reached down to drag his fingers through the slippery mess that spilled out of her with its removal and held them up to her mouth, her nostrils flaring and her lips parting even before he said anything. “Suck,” he said gently.

Sif obediently drew his fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean without protest, well used to the taste of their mingled fluids.

“What you said. Is that something you want?” He pulled his fingers out of her mouth. “A child?” Uncertainty laced his voice. “My child?”

Sif had once thought she would never want any children. To be tied to hearth and home, when the battlefield called to her? Nay, such a life was not for her. But she had seen Loki surprisingly comfortable with Volstagg’s children, amusing both the babes and the older ones with fanciful illusions, the pleasure on their faces reflected on his, and she had seen how he gave them his full attention when they talked to him, and she had had the thought that he would be a good father. And then her brain had treacherously supplied the image of Loki curled up in a chair with a book, a black-haired babe nestled in the crook of his free arm, of a toddler learning to walk from his arms to hers, of a child with his magic sparking at their fingertips or her love of arms, and she had wondered if such might be possible after all. Men did not stop being warriors when they became fathers, why must it be any different for her? There would be a little while, certainly, when she would have to give up fighting lest the babe be injured, but…

“I think,” she said, her voice a bit wobbly, “That if we are going to have this conversation now, then I need to be able to see your face.”

Loki propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her, and then carefully shifted her blindfold up so that she could see.

Sif blinked, the warm candlelight bright after the darkness, and focused on Loki, sweaty and naked and beautiful, gazing at her with an open, vulnerable expression that he belatedly tried to close off and guard. “It depends,” she said, watching him closely. “Would you expect me to give up fighting and stay home all the time to raise a child?’

He thought for a minute, then shook his head. “Nay, I know better than to seek to cage you, Sif. I would not ask you to stop fighting; it is as much a part of you as magic is to me. Although I would hope you would be more careful of yourself if we had a child to raise. But – “ he smiled. “One of the benefits of being a prince is that there is a whole palace full of staff at one’s disposal. Thor and I had nursemaids to look after us when Mother was busy with her other duties as queen, and we could use the same. And I am sure Mother would not mind helping out and spending some time with a grandchild when one of us cannot be there.”

Sif felt a strange sort of warmth flutter deep in her belly. “Well, then, while I am in no hurry to become a mother, perhaps one day, in the future, I would not be averse to having a child. Your child. If it was something that you would want.”

A soft look of wonderment spread out over Loki’s face and he splayed his hand out over her flat belly, a lump forming in his throat. “I think that I would, yes.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her skin, reverently, and then a bright smile illuminated his face. “Of course,” he added lightly, “We would have to get married first. I would not have our children be born bastards.”

Sif swallowed hard. “Oh, of course,” she agreed, trying for the same casual tone of voice. “But – this isn’t you proposing to me now, is it? Because if so, it’s going to be very awkward one day when our children ask for the story of how their father proposed.”

“Hm, ‘She was naked and tied up to my bed’ is perhaps a bit more information than I would want to share with my offspring,” he agreed wryly. “Or Norns forbid, my mother. I wouldn’t be able to look her in the face. Perhaps we could consider this the promise of a future proposal, instead?” He ran his fingers down along her arm, unable to stop grinning. _Children_ , he thought. _More than one_. A boy and a girl might be nice, at least to start.

Sif relaxed, happy with the compromise. The idea of having Loki for her own for the rest of her life was a pleasant daydream, but she was not entirely sure she was ready to undertake such a major life change just yet. Not just the commitment, but even if he wasn’t the crown prince – thank the Norns, she wanted none of the responsibilities of being queen one day – she knew there would be certain things expected of her as a princess that she didn’t have to deal with now. “A promise, then, for the future.” She drew her knee up, bracketing his body on one side.

“Mm. Speaking of which, I believe you promised me something.” He pulled the blindfold back down and shifted up, straddling her chest. “Open your mouth,” he said softly, taking his cock in hand and brushing it gently over her lips.

He hadn’t bothered to clean either of them up yet, and Sif breathed in the pungent scent of sex, felt the velvety soft skin of the head of his cock. She parted her lips, allowing him to push inside, feeling aware of being, for the first time, truly at his mercy. She had no say in how deep he went, could not wrap a hand around the base of his cock or hold his hips still or even pull her head back the way she could if she were on her knees. Could not even speak, with her mouth full and stretched wide. She had to trust him not too push too deep, not to gag her. And she did, but she still felt the thrill of being powerless rush through her in a way that made her body begin to come to life again.

He’d pulled his foreskin back, and she swirled her tongue over the sculpted head of his cock, sucking him clean, tasting salty seed and smoky musk, the mixed flavours of their bodies. He was not yet hard again, but he was no longer quite soft, either, and it didn’t take long, as she sucked and licked at the encircling ridge and that spot beneath the crown that drew forth those soft sounds from him that she so loved, before she felt him stiffening and growing heavier upon her tongue. She smirked around him, fully enjoying this particular aspect of her lover. Having spent years surrounded by male warriors who rarely bothered to filter their words around her, she knew well enough that most men could not rouse again quite so soon after their climaxes.

_“I strive to be better than most men_ ,” _Loki had said loftily, smirking, when she_ _had brought it up the first time that they had made it to a bed with the luxury of time and the guarantee of uninterrupted privacy, after, instead of their, to that point, furtive coupling around the palace and its environs. Her galloping heart had finally calmed down, and she was just thinking she might be able to soon move her pleasantly lax limbs when Loki had rolled off his back onto his side and began nuzzling at her. She’d shifted to face him, running a hand over his hair and_ _down his back as she’d pushed a thigh between his legs,_ _and he’d hummed contentedly, lazily rocking into the pressure, and she’d been surprised to feel his cock_ _stirring against her with renewed interest._

_“Are you using magic?” she had asked curiously after he’d replied, more than willing to start again as she’d_ _reached down to wrap her hand about him, liking the way his lashes fluttered shut in pleasure._

_“No!” he had protested at once. “At least, I’m not using any spells or anything like that. But I suppose it is possible that my having magic might make my recovery time less,” he had said, thoughtfully considering the matter. “It is not something that I’ve conducted any research on. Y_ _ou’d have to ask some other male mages.”_

_“Shall I ask your father, then?” she had teased, Odin being the first male mage of any great power that she had thought of. Loki had looked horrified._

_“I think not.”_

_“I could ask your mother instead,” she had_ _mused. Loki had looked even more horrified._

_“No!_ _Promise me, Sif, swear to me that you will not ask her any such thing. I’d never be able to look her in the eye again.”_

_Sif had hummed thoughtfully. She had thought that she might be able, if she truly wanted, to_ _delicately phrase such a question to Frigga, but then she thought_ _about what having such knowledge would mean that next time that she was summoned before the king_ _and she had shuddered._ _“I won’t; I promise. Forget your mother, I could never look your_ father _in the eye if I knew anything about his sex life.”_

_Loki’s face had twisted in distaste, and he’d whined piteously. “Don’t make me think about my parents having sex, Sif, you’re ruining the mood.”_

_Sif had taken him firmly in hand, stroking to forestall any such thing happening, and grinned. “How do you think you got here, ninny?”_

_“Knowing something happened centuries ago and thinking about it now are two very different things,” he’d retorted._

Her mouth full of Loki’s rapidly swelling cock, Sif grinned at the memory and tongued at his slit, chasing more of his taste, then lifted her head a little, more than able to take more of him into her, and hummed with approval as his hand slipped beneath the back of her neck, offering some support.

“So good. Feels so good,” he murmured approvingly, thumb caressing the side of her neck. He braced above her, holding himself perfectly still, eyes half closed in pleasure as she sucked and worked her tongue over the head of his cock, muscles tense with fighting the urge to thrust, knowing how she would feel swallowing around him.

“Balls next,” he said breathlessly, moaning as her cheeks hollowed tighter around him, as if in protest, as he pulled free of her mouth, his cock fully hard and swollen and glistening with her saliva.

Sif hungrily mouthed at his balls as she felt them brush her lips, trying to get more of those sounds, every little noise he made, every hitch in his breath, amplified by the darkness behind the blindfold. She felt his balls shifting in their sac as she placed wet, sucking kisses against them, using tongue and lips as Loki panted above her and finally, carefully sucked one fully into her mouth.

Loki let out a deep groan, sounding desperate and wrecked, and Sif liked it. She hummed around him and his fingers tightened briefly on her neck before he drew his hand away. 

“Enough, Sif, let me go, I –” 

Sif opened her mouth and let him slide out. 

Loki slithered down her body, need suddenly urgent. “Part your legs, sweetheart.” He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and they fell apart for him. “That’s it, good, you’re so perfect – “ He could see that she was still more than wet enough from their previous coupling, and he gathered up some of the slick to coat his cock before positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting home, burying himself to the hilt in one long stroke.

Sif sucked in her breath, reflexively tightening around him, and got another sound out of Loki. “Good?’

“Oh yes. Very.” He half-closed his eyes, taking a moment to simply enjoy being held snug and warm inside of her body and to regather the threads of his fraying control. “You look so beautiful like this, Sif,” he praised. “All spread out and open for me. I should tie you up like this some other time, but with your legs apart, too. And I’d put a plug in you, and a nice thick false cock for you to clench around, and I’d make you come with just my magic.” He began an easy, steady thrusting that he knew he could keep up for a while.

Sif swallowed, hard, and squirmed beneath him. “Oh?” she said faintly, the image already painted on her retinas, of Loki sprawled nearby on a chair, smirking, his magic playing over her body.

“And jeweled clamps on your nipples, I think,” he said thoughtfully, shifting his angle, rocking a bit more upwards and judging he’d hit his mark by the way she arched into him, chasing more pressure.

“What colour jewels?” She knew the answer but wanted to hear it.

“Green, of course. And gold chains connecting them, and maybe one going down to your clit. You’d be clad in my colours and nothing else. And every shift of your body would tug at the chains, pinching and pulling at you without me ever having to lift a finger.” He tweaked one of her nipples in example.

Sif jerked, her nipples stiffly sensitive just from hearing his words alone, his voice a low, seductive purr. New wetness gushed out to ease his passage even more.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He lowered his body upon hers, belly to belly and chest to chest, rolling his hips in a sinuous, lazy motion. He rested his weight upon his elbows and placed his mouth against her ear. “Will you let me do that, Sif? Could you take it, only my magic touching you, teasing you? How long could you last, I wonder?”

“No blindfold,” she said, rocking up into him, seeking more friction against her pubis. He felt good inside her, hard and solid, but it wasn’t enough to make her come. Although if he kept talking like this… “And I want you naked as well,” she added boldly. “Or at least your cock out, and I want to see you touching yourself at the same time.”

Loki’s rhythm stuttered. “Agreed,” he said quickly, and picked up his pace, his hips snapping forward. Her legs came up to lock around his waist and keep him close and oh yes, that was good, and he decided that he didn’t want to try to draw this out for as long as possible, he wanted the sweet ecstasy of release again, and to find quiet rest in Sif’s arms afterwards. “Tell me what you want, Sif, tell me what you need,” he urged.

“Kiss me,” Sif panted, his cock hitting her just right now, and hungrily plundered his mouth when his lips slanted against hers. She felt his hands bury themselves in her hair, his nose brushing against hers, and he kept moving, his cock driving hard and fast within her, over and over and over…

“Touch me,” she gasped, arching to press her breasts against the firm, solid planes of his chest. “My clit. Please.”

She felt the fingers of his right hand twist, but otherwise it stayed where it was. Yet suddenly it was like a phantom thumb was rubbing inexorably over her clit, that light, brushing graze that made it harden and swell into the contact and start throbbing. She twisted and writhed beneath him, lowering her legs because she needed to brace her feet on the mattress. She was close, so close –

Sif screamed as a sharp stab of pleasure triggered her release, her hips arching high as she came around him, pulling another lovely sound from his throat as she clamped down hard on his cock, the muscles in her neck straining as she seized and released around him.

“Sif, Sif, Sif,” Loki chanted, feeling his balls draw up tight and aching, and thrust as deeply as he could, his orgasm starting at the base of his spine and spreading out to engulf him before it exploded out through his cock. He cried out and buried his face against her neck as his seed spurted forcefully within her, his cock jerking a few more times in lesser aftershocks until he sagged, a great wave of relaxation and exhaustion sweeping through in the wake of his release. He retained just enough presence of mind to make a gesture that caused the ties around Sif’s wrists slither apart and fall off before he collapsed at her side, utterly spent. 

Sif reached up and dragged her blindfold off, then sat up and pushed an unresistant Loki over onto his back. “Clean us up?” she requested. 

His fingers twitched again without him even bothering to open his eyes, and the wet, sticky mess disappeared from their lower bodies. “Best trick ever,” Sif said with satisfaction, brushing his hair back from his face before following him down, draping herself over him with her head pillowed on his chest and one arm wrapped securely around him. She pressed her lips to the firm swell of muscle, breathing in deeply of his scent, before sighing contentedly and letting her eyes fall closed. 

They lay in a non-demanding silence for a while, Loki lifting a hand to rest across her back, thumb occasionally moving in an idle caress, but lacking the energy to do more than that. Finally he stretched languorously. “Well, that was intense.” He began to play with the ends of her hair. 

“It was.” Sif turned her head and kissed his chest again, bringing her hand up to smooth appreciatively over his skin and lightly circle his nipple with her fingertips, the bud tightening under her ministrations. “You do realise, however, that I will demand the chance to tie you up and have my way with you before I allow you to do it to me again.”

“Will you?” He couldn’t help sounding a little breathless at the thought. 

“I will. You do trust me, don’t you?”

He chuckled at that. “Sif, you had my balls in your mouth. I don’t know a way to tell you that I trust you completely any better than that.”

Sif grinned. “Well, I wouldn’t want to damage my future husband.”

Warmth unfurled in his chest at the reminder, a deep, giddy sense of happiness. “I _am_ more fun fully functional.”

Sif laughed, and wondered if this was how you knew you’d found the right person to spend the rest of your life with. When you found not only pleasure in bed with them, but love and trust and laughter. She looked forward to finding out. 


End file.
